Si supieras
by LauraEchelonGirl077
Summary: ojala les guste este oneshot sobre Y&U dejen rr


Hola! Este es un one-shot ojala les guste en esta ocasión Ulrich le dice a Yumi q la ama mediante una carta

Si supieras

_Desde hace tiempo q te tengo en mi mente y no me atrevo a decirte lo q siento te amo _

_con todas mis fuerzas pero solo expreso mis sentimientos en estas cartas y poemas q hago para ti q no soy capaz de entregarte Odd yJeremie ya te han dicho q tu me gustas y me han dicho q me declare pero siempre q intento hacerlo esta William o Sissi y no es por cobardía hasta llegue a pensar q te gustaba William pero me di cuenta q no era verdad Sissi me decía q te gustaba William y q el se te habia declarado y q le ibas a decir q si en ese momento sentí mi corazón hecho trizas y cometí un gran error besarla para cuando me aleje de ella te vi con los ojos llorosos quise detenerte pero ella lo impidió le dije q me dejara solo q nunca la iba a querer porq me gustas tu y comenzó a reprocharme "PORQUE ELLA SI YO SOY MEJOR" y le conteste "PORQUE ELLA TIENE UN BUEN CORAZON NO COMO TU Q LO TIENES COMO ROCA Y NO TE DA PENA NADA NO TE DA PENA SI YO O ELLA SUFRIMOS LO UNICO Q TE IMPORTA ERES TU" y me aleje, después llegue a alcanzarte para ver lo q nunca pensé ver besándote con William creí q era un sueño pero era tan real q me dolió mas q nada ver a la persona q amo besándose con otro, cuando vi eso creo q lo hiciste por venganza pero preferí retirarme antes q me vieras, a la semana siguiente me entere q Sissi tenia razón por primera y única vez en su vida dijo la verdad el te dijo q fueras su enamorada y tu le dijiste que si por eso los vi besándose no volviste a saber de mi durante 2 semanas todos se preocuparon por mi y lo siento mucho pero necesitaba pensar mucho si hubiera hecho caso a Odd y Jeremie tu serias mia y de nadie mas pero cometi el error de no decirte nada, besar a Sissi tu ese dia me ibas a decir q te gustaba pero me viste con ella y le dijiste a el que si querias estar con el todo fue mi culpa, tiempo después terminaste con el y yo me senti tan bien pense decirte q me gustabas pero no tenia tanto valor Aelita me decia "DILE, ULRICH ELLA TE QUIERE POR ESO TERMINO CON WILLIAM NO HUBO OTRA RAZON NO TE DEMORES NO HAGAS UNA TONTERA Y QUEDARTE CALLADO" le dije "PUEDO HACERLO A MI MANERA" y ella contesto "SI COMO TU QUIERAS NO AHÍ PROBLEMA LO UNICO QUE TODOS QUEREMOS ES Q YA LE DIGAS Q LA QUIERES" entonces por eso te escribo esta carta no es porq no tenga el valor de decirte q me gustas si quieres lo digo en frente de todo el mundo pero preferi este metodo las cartas en ellas baseo todos mis sentimientos si no me crees preguntale a Odd el es el q duerme conmigo el me conoce y sabe que cada noche te hago un poema o una carta q nunca te llego a entregar pero esta es definitiva en este momento la estas leyendo si me aceptas solo vas con nosotros y dices" TE AMO COMO A NADIE" y yo sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo si me lo dices._

_TE AMO CON TODA MI VIDA YUMI NUNCA LO OLVIDES ERES O MEJOR Q ME HA OCURRIDO EN ESTA VIDA _

_Ulrich_

Termino de leer la carta y Yumi se dirigio a la cafeteria donde estaba Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Jeremie

---------

-Ulrich, TE AMO COMO A NADIE Y SIEMPRE LO HARE-diciendo esto se acerco y lo beso tiernamente en los labios-

-Yumi, yo tambien te amo y disculpa si no te lo dije antes

-Aquí las palabras bastan lo unico q importa es nuestro amor ese amor que sentimos el uno al otro y que recien nos decimos

-Ahí son tan lindo se ven too cute-dijo Mily

-Si son la pareja perfecta-dijo Tamiya

-Jeremie son tan lindos esto debio ocurrir hace tiempo-dijo Aelita

-Si pero lo lograron no?-dijo Jeremie

-Besame-dijo Aelita

-Se ven muy bien si solo tuviera a alguien-dijo Odd

-Hola Odd hace tiempo sin verte-dijo Samantha

-Hola Sam-dijo Odd- Sam, se q nos conocemos desde hace tiempo pero quisieras ser mi novia?

-Odd yo claro q si pense q nunca me lo pedirias-dijo Sam besando a Odd

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FIN_

_Les gusto me vino haci de la nada ojala les haya gustado ya voy a continuar la otra historia ojala les guste este capi suerte en sus historias y dejen rr porfa_


End file.
